Frank Webley
Frank Webley (Agent One) was an English OSA agent who worked with William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz during the events of Return to Castle Wolfenstein (but is tortured and killed shortly before B.J. escaped the castle). Note: Technically his name appears to be "Webley" ('AGENT WEBLEY'), but is difficult to read off of his ID card (he is only known as OSA or DeadOSA in the files, or Agent One). His first name (which actually repeated on both War Department ID Cards) appears to be Frank. His birthdate appears to be roughly 1917 or 1912 - 1918 (making him around 26 to 31 years old at the time of RTCW). The character inspired another agent given the name Wesley in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. Background A top British agent for the OSA from England, Agent One is sent to assist Agent Blazkowicz in the Nazi occult activity investigation. Only elite members of the OSA, such as Agent One, have the courage needed to walk into the hellish unknown of the paranormal and the Nazi war machine.RTCW: TOW guide, pg, RTCW: Operation Ressurection guide, pg He was originally assigned to work with B.J. Blazkowicz in Libya. The British Agent tells B.J. nothing about himself, beyond that they are to work together on missions assigned to them by the OSA. He gives Blazkowicz detailed briefings before the game's early missions, displaying considerable knowledge about each task. Agent One is a skilled operative who maintains a calm, professional demeanor even in the face of the most unexpected occurrences. For instance, when the two men narrowly miss capturing Helga von Bulow in the tombs in North Africa, Blazkowicz remarks "It would've been nice to know there'd be zombies", to which Agent One replies: "Indeed. That was... unexpected." During each mission in Africa, Agent One separates from Blazkowicz, each man working on his own until they meet up again at the end. If the game is played co-operatively, however, the second player assumes the role of Agent One and the British and American agents work side-by-side. Regardless, when Helga manages to escape capture and leaves Africa to return to Germany, Agent One states that he has radioed HQ and orders are to follow her. They steal a Junkers Ju-52 transport plane from a airfield next to the tombs, Agent One taking the controls. Nearing Castle Wolfenstein, the Junkers comes under heavy anti-aircraft fire, but Agent One calmly directs Blazkowicz to first find somewhere else to land, and then to hang on when the aircraft is hit too badly to stay in the air, remarking, "I think I can land it, but it's gonna be a bloody mess!" The crash-landing is successful enough that both agents survive, but they are knocked out and unable to resist or escape when German infantry, led by Helga von Bulow personally, arrive. He was tortured to death by Nazi interrogator Doctor Zee during his imprisonment in Castle Wolfenstein but fortunately did not divulge any information on his mission. In fact, Agent One is not known to have said so much as a single word to his torturer- apart from screaming during electricity torture, the British agent said nothing at all. Upon finding a cyanide pill in Agent One's boot, Doctor Zee correctly guessed that the British man and his American partner were both Allied spies. Agent One's death at Doctor Zee's hands is avenged shortly afterward when Blazkowicz kills the guard Zee sent to bring him in for the next interrogation, escapes from his cell, and kills Zee on his way out. Behind the scenes *Agent One may have been inspired by the British commando from the original Castle Wolfenstein (game). *Strangely Webley/Wesley has a US War Department issued ID card (and uniform), this would indicate him to be a US soldier, rather than British. The name on the card also appears to have "Frank" as his first name (however it appears that the same card was used for both WEBLEY/WESLEY and AGENT BLAZKOWICZ, but just photo-shopped to include both of their images). *Webley was the name of a famous revolver. It was, in various marks, the standard issue service pistol for the armed forces of the United Kingdom, the British Empire, and the Commonwealth from 1887 until 1963. It is one of the guns used by Indiana Jones in the films. It was name after P. Webley of the company, Webley & Scott, an arms manufacturer founded in Birmingham, England. Hence the Webley name would be particularly fitting if he is intended to be a British soldier/spy. *Wesley is a name found famous in the likes of John and Charles Wesley who were British citizens and reverends who immigrated to the Americas, from Oxford, England. So it too is would fit as a British name. *Webley is listed only as Agent One in the Tides of War credits in the manual. *His corpse in Doctor Zee's torture chamber differs in each version of the game (in Operation: Ressurection he looks the same like in original version, but has a higher resolution textures, while in Tides Of War he is wearing the same clothes he is seen wearing in Cursed Sands cutscenes). Co-Op In "Tides of War", playing in Co-Op mode won't allow to see Agent One's dead body because the other player is playing as Agent One. He stays alive throughout the split screen fighting for the entire story mode. However, this choice removes some of the storyline details (letters, documents, and cutscenes). The Old Blood A Richard Wesley (Agent One), a Welsh OSA agent who works with B.J. Blazkowicz appears in ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' appears to be inspired by the original Webley/Wesley. While its clear that Agent One was certainly dead in "RTCW" in 1943 (and could even be 'shocked' again for good measure), Richard Wesley appears in The Old Blood seemingly alive and wel. The game acts as a retelling of the events of RTCW, and this is one of the game's easter egg nods to a previous game in the series (which the developers said would be included in the game for long time players). It's also possible that the game follows the console Co-Op campaign timeline in which Wesley survived and escaped alongside B.J. Richard Wesley dies much in the same way as the RTCW Webley electrocuted while being tortured and interrogated in the dungeons of Castle Wolfenstein while B.J. attempts to escape. Gallery Agentone.jpg|Agent One's death in Castle Wolfenstein DrZee.jpg|Zee tortures Agent One One.jpg|Agent One introducing himself to B.J. Blazkowicz. References ---- Category:English Category:Characters Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Death Category:Dead Category:OSA Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Main Protagonists Category:British